Don't Tell Anyone
by charmed.girl97
Summary: When Jacob tries to kiss Bella the admit their feeling to each other. The next day Alice comes back with the whole family. She and Edward get back together with a surprise and her dad doesnt agree so he hit her. xxx being rewritten on my new account MoonStoneCat125!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen **

**Jacob Black-(Inform you when found the right person for him).**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter One Bella's POV**

"Bella, why don't you just go out with Jacob? He loves you and I know you love him too so why not break up with Edward and go to him!" I stared at him like he had two heads. I can't believe that he just suggested to break up with the love of my life.

"Dad I have already told Jake how I feel. I know that I love him but as a best friend or a brother. It could have been at one point more but not now. I love Edward more and there's nothing you can do about it!" We starred at each other for a few minutes until he gave me a cold glare. I didn't like it when he gave me those.

"Nothing I can do eh?" I nodded even though I was feeling a bit weary. "We'll see about that!" and in one swift move, so fast I could barely see it, he slapped me hard on the face. I couldn't move he had shocked me so badly. When I looked at his face he didn't look the least bit sorry about it.

"D...Da...Dad...you hit me!" All Charlie did was cross his arms over his chest and nod his head. We stared until he finally spit out,

"And you deserved it too!"

With that he grabbed his pistol and on his way past me he tapped me hard on the eyes with it. The tap was hard enough for it to leave a mark or bruise but not do any other damage to my eye. When he got through the door a thought that wasn't mine came to me. `Bella, what am I going to do with you?' I think that thought was from my dad. I walked slowly up the stairs thinking. When I got to the bathroom I looked into the mirror and winced as I saw two red marks forming on my face. I had a shower and dressed and with that my last conscious thought was that ` I'm glad Edward's gone hunting tonight...'

I guess I really should start at the beginning with me and Jacob admitting our feeling to each other.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...

Charmedgirl97.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen **

**Jacob Black-(Inform you when found the right person for him).**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter two!**

Today has been a long day and with all this stress I am glad I didn't have to spend any of it with Charlie, my dad. Just lately he has been acting different. Whenever I mention Jake to talk to, to go and see him or just to talk about him for the same of talking about him dad got really interested or started asking questions like a school girl that wanted all the inside information. Tomorrow I am going over there so I could see if he was coping with being in the wolf pack. Yes you heard me correctly he is in a wolf pack and not just any wolf pack they are shape shifters. It has been in there blood for a long time but they have never needed it so they tell tribe stories so they now all about them if they ever came across any enemies that jump start the change.

The Quileute story is that there was the wolf pack a long time ago and they spotted a man as pale as snow and as cold as ice. They didn't think anything of it but when they heard not heart beat the went into wolf mode. They attacked him and ripped him to shreds but when they walked away they heard and saw him move. In the end they knew only fire could bring him down. They didn't know if they were any more of the 'Cold Ones' but the Quileute people who had the power to transform into the wolves learned how to encase they had to protect there land. Many years later a woman came to the little village. She was here to avenge her mate. She destroyed to town until there was only one shifter left. He was the original one that got rid of the man vampire after seeing his son killed he went into rage and shifted. They were an even match but since he was getting old he would of lost. The third wife, the woman he was married too, had no powers in her but he took the knife out of her dead sons hand and plunged in into he stomach. She may not have had powers that are magical but she had courage and that was something some people can say they have. The blood from the third wife distracted the 'Cold One' for her to die.

Back to talking about Jake, Dad doesn't know what he is and he also doesn't know that all last year I was hanging around with vampires. Yep there are or should I say were vampires around here that's what made the Quileute's change. And I am going over there because I like spending time with Jake.

When I think about it we do the same thing every time I go there. It never gets boring but I like it. We go into the garage were he works on his cars and motorbikes and I try to help. Key word 'try'. We talk about mindless stuff. It could be about anything and nothing at the same time. We spent some time on his car then since we still didn't have the car part we went out and had a ride on out motorbikes. It was thrilling even thought in the end I did end up getting hurt. It's been like that since the … Cullen's left. I heard a car pull into the drive and I heard the smooth but still noisy engine of my dads cruiser. I knew I was going to get another talk about how I should be doing thing other than wallowing in self pity all the time. I was up in my room and I have already made dinner for him so it was about an hour later that there was a knock at my bedroom door, this was going to be a long evening. And I just know that Edward will be coming when Charlie is aslee...wait, that's not right. There's no Edward and there's no Cullen's either. A knock at my door jolted me out of my thoughts. A loud sigh emitted from my mouth and I trudged to the door and when I pulled it open and to my surprise there was not only my dad but Jacob as well. I looked between them then opened it up wider. Jake stepped in but Charlie said no " Oh no, I was just here to tell you Jake had something to tell you and then I was going to leave you alone. SO bye!" I closed the door and sat on the bed next to Jake. I didn't say anything and neither did I but when I opened my mouth to take away the silence I paused when a warm hand started stroking my cheek really slowly. It reminded me of what Edward used to do but a lot warmer. I don't know what he was doing but it was seriously doing something to me. " Bella, I've been wanting to say this for a while now but I've never known how to say it. Tonight I talked to your dad about what he would say to it and he say it was fine, in fact he was just about giddy with excitement. I didn't know how to tell you and he said to just come out and say it." My mind had gone through itself and back before it finally clicked. Jacob Black loved me. And I loved Jacob Black. This might be good, Or it could be really bad.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

**I know the story was missing things but I don't have the books any more and I could spell him name. Well I found out on the internet the real story but I will take things out.**

_**Real Story**_

_**As told in Quileute folklore, the Quileute Indians descended from wolves. Quileute legends suggest that a mythical being known to have 3 interchangeable titles as The Trickster, The Transformer, and The Changer. Quileute myths proclaim that the two sided mythical character known as Dokibatt and K'wa'iti was responsible for creating the first ever person of the Quileute tribe. This creation story takes on a life of its own. In the beginning there were 6 tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man. The medicine man honored the creator with the wolf dance. Quileute folklore is still very much alive in the area of the Quileute Nation near La Push near the Pacific coast of Washington. Today this area is still very rich in history. In the past the Quileute people fished and hunted salmon, seals, and whales. During the summer and fall months you can go to the Quileute Nation and fish the rivers and ocean for salmon, halibut and tuna. When you visit La Push you will see that the Quileute legends are still a large part of the Quileute Nation.**_

_**Today the Quileute Nation is inhabited by many of the very decedents of the original tribe. The Quileute folklore is kept alive with stories such as those about the birth of their tribe through the transforming of a wolf into the first member. If you want to read a good story about The Cold Ones, read the Twilight series. If you want to meet the descendent of a people rich in Quileute folklore, visit the Quileute Nation near La Push, Washington.**_

**lolli-holly-m-c-piper =thank you for reviewing my story and I know it is shocking and This is the second chapter. The third will be up in about a day or less.**

**Elena0017 = Thank you for reviewing and Thank you for telling how much you liked chapter one. This is the second chapter and as I said before the third one will be up in one day or less.**

**Bookworm142= Thank you for reviewing and I have written more and the third chapter will be up in less than one day.**

**Authors Note: This didn't take as along as people might of thought. I have not a clue how much this chapter is but I hope it is more than 600 like chapter one. Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...**

**Charmedgirl97.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen **

**Jacob Black-(Inform you when found the right person for him).**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Chapter Three**

I can't believe it. Here we are sitting in my room, Jacob and me. Now that normally wouldn't have been a problem, if he hadn't have been stroking my face and was about to say something I thought I would never hear from his mouth. " Bella, I think I'm in love with you!" yes those were the words, and the worst and best part about it is that I think I'm in love with him too! " Jake... I don't know how this happened or even why it happened But I think I'm in love with you too." I looked down and shyly looked through my fringe at him and the smile on his face made me think that it was going to brake into two. His hand slithered onto my shoulder as he leaned in. The kiss wasn't anything special like I had with Edward but it was magical in it's own way. It only last a few seconds before we broke away again. The wide smile was gone and a smile replaces that said love and mine was a soft smile. Just as we leaned in again a knock at the interrupted us...

A knock at the interrupted my sleep and the dream I was having about me and Jacob. KNOCK/KNOCK/KNOCK/ I made sure that I had something on like my clothes and I looked half descent and opened the door. I opened he door so only you could see my head. It was my dad popping in to tell me he will be out for the rest of the day going fishing with Billy and Harry. I went about my morning activities when he had left before I went to my red rusting truck to head off to go to Jacobs. Half an hour later I was on the La Push Reservation grounds. Another 5 minutes I was knocking on the garage door. When He answer and let me in my thoughts went to the dream I had. A part of me knows that I love him but a part of me says that it is brotherly love. The part of me that say Brotherly love is winning at the moment in my heart. I will just have to find out his feeling for me then act on it if I must. I saw that he was working on the car and had gotten back under it when he had opened the door. He didn't know it was me because he just opened it then turned around again. I saw his long legs sticking out of the underneath. I wanted to surprise him so I shouted at him so he knew it was me and said " HEY JAKE!" I knew I have made him jump because he came out with an angry expression on his face. The expression morphed into excitement to see me even thought it had only been two days. He got up and wiped his hand on a rag and sat down on the bench. " So Bells what do you want to do today?" My expression turned thoughtful then to nervous. " Well I have a few questions and I was wondering If I could ask them but you have to promise me that this wont affect anything like our friendship if I get a no or it doesn't work out. OK?" He looked dumbfounded as to what I was going to say and ask but nodded his consent anyway. I took a deep breath and then turned to face him fully." Jake what do you feel for me? I mean ..." I paused trying to get words when I saw his half shocked and half horrified look." Do you like me as a best friend, love me as a sister or do you love me as … something else?" It took him ages before he even moved. I was getting anxious to what he was going to do, say or what. I was about to say something when I hear him again. " OK Bella, It's my turn to ask you not to freak out over what I am about to ask you. If I said that I loved you as a sister but some part of me was in love with you, what would you say?" I stared for a minute but smile I stepped forward and hugged him. " Jacob I would say the same but I would change sister to brother." We both laughed at that and I knew we were all right. We sat down but before my backside touched the seat I was no him lap. My laughing stopped but didn't ask probably thinking that since we were best friends I'd be OK with this.

" Bella even thought we both think of each other as best friends or brother and sister somewhat maybe we could try and be loves and if it doesn't work out of well back to this again but can we please try it?Just one little kiss won't hurt, will it?" I nodded thought a little hesitant and we leaned in. It was so much like the dream I had last night that I thought we were continuing it. I rapped my arms around his neck so I could staying one place and we both met half way. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and we both shook out heads 'no'. So I was sideways on his lap I just hugged him. He hugged me back with his warm arms. " I think I'll stick with brother and sister or best friends but If you ever need a quick date or need to get out of a mess don't worry I'll be there to help you ." I bobbed my head up and down and got off his lap us in time for Sam Uley, the leader of the wolf pack, to walk in. He looked like the serious leader I knew him to be although he softened him look when he saw me. " Do you guys know if any of the vampires like the red head will come back after Bella?" I tensed so much that Jacob saw it .My back was itching from were my wings usually were.

Twilight-Twilight-Twilight

Now I know your thinking that 'how can she have wings?' Well I'm not really human. Well not at all. My parents were human but they too carried the gene of two opposites. Way back in time there was a girl called Courtney Isabelle Swan. My parents names were Charlie and Renee. They are named the same as my parents because Courtney's Grandmother's both had a vision the night before they gave birth to them to name them. The same happened to my grandmother's too, though she never told me I knew they were named after them. Fate gave five visions. Fate gave a vision to both Courtney's Grandmother's and to both my Grandmother's and then to my mom. She doesn't remember it after the naming but Renee was told to name me after my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-how many more greats grandmother.

I am half Deamon and half Angel. They call my kind the Angelis. Now they are only born into the family every 1000 years and they don't know their powers until danger comes and then it's a year before or they don't know at all.

Lest start my story with the Deamon and the Angel. The Charlie and Renee 1000 years ago didn't know what they were. Charlie was the full blooded Deamon and Renee was the full blooded Angel. There was not danger that made them transform so they stayed ignorant until they died. When Courtney was born she was half Deamon and half Angel there-for creating the mythical being Angelis. Courtney didn't know of her powers until 5 days before her parents were killed. That night she had a vision from her futer self saying …

_'In 4 night your parents are going to die and you must let them. As of now you have become a being that is not human but half and half of two opposites. You will not grow past 17 or 18 years of age depending on your full maturity. You are one of a kind and I know that you will miss your family but you are powerful and you will be able to look after all beings living, dead, human or magical. You can not die by human means and with magic it would have to be the one thing that your body is crippled by. This is very rare just like you are but where-ever you are it is bound to follow you. This evil is called ' Hate Hand'. It is made of pure evil and the ONE with it can cause you to be hurt or die if prolonged to it's torture. You never know who it is but your natural abilities will help you and tell you when there' s danger no matter what kind. Also if along your way you defeat the ONE you have a choice of being immortal until the ONE is reborn or become human were you left off and find yourself a family to settle down to. When you die because people to eventually, even immortals your genes will be passed along the line until the ONE comes back or part of the line will be in danger will your other side come into play 1 year before anything happens. This is a warning, a curse and a blessing all in one and you must heed this. When you are reborn this knowledge/vision will be passed down to her and yes this person must be female. Goodbye Courtney Isabelle swan!_

Courtney didn't believe it until the next day she got bullied and fell into the river. Everyone knew she couldn't swim but no one helper or got help. She would of panicked but she could breath UNDER water. From then on she tried to find out all of her powers and nearly forgot that her parent were going to die that night until they said they were going out. She was going to try and stop them but the woman in her vision came back to her saying not to. The next day as planned she got news of her dead parents. They said they look like burn marks but couldn't make them out to be them. Courtney was old enough and had enough money to be living on her own. Thinking about the vision the 'burn' marks on her parents hey look suspiciously like hands even thought it looks blurry. Over them next 100 years she saved countless people from enemies and evil alike. When she met a man that had long blond hair with a pale complexion that had a hint of a tan. She had told him about her and since he was a year younger than her she set out to find the ONE so she could kill him and get her choice of immortal or human. One her beloved birthday the ONE was found and she killed him with a strong fight. When she came out of it she was injured and Draconian, her love, helper nurse her back to health. One her birthday they got married and she lived happily. She never forgot that her children carried the gene because you could tell that when they got mad or angry they subtly changed but your couldn't tell to the human eye or didn't know what was going on. She lived happily for 40 years before she and her husband died surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, that were only babies. Courtney and Draconian were soul mates and then bot died at the same times lieing in each others embraced.

Twilight-Twilight-Twilight

Jacob saw that I was itching because he knew that if there's danger around I would want to fight this time. Jacob had answered Sam but I didn't hear what he had said. I was trying not to let my wings out. Sam saw Jake rubbing my shoulders and down my back and sides and smiled. I knew he thought that we were a couple because that was one of his thoughts and the others were along the lines of...

_' I think I interrupted something private between them before I came in.'_

_'I hope that the next time we see those vampires they wont hurt Bella and we cam get them.'_

_'I think they make a cute couple. I'm glad they found each other.'_

I looked Sam in the eye and thought I saw something like him and Emily in their bedroom... Oh ! Ewwww. Did not want to see that. I thought about telling Sam and I thought that I should tell someone else encase both me and Jake are hurt. " Sam can I trust you with a very big secret That only Jacobs knows?"

**Twilight-Twilight-Twilight**

**Well I would like to say my chapters are getting longer and longer so this will be a good one for you.**

**Authors Note: I have one review new but that might be because I have only updated earlier today.**

**Ambiee : well this is more for you so here you go...**

**This chapter took very long and it is more than the last to that is an achievement. Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...**

**Charmedgirl97.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she id powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

Last time:

I looked Sam in the eye and thought I saw something like him and Emily in their bedroom... Oh ! Ewwww. Did not want to see that. I thought about telling Sam and I thought that I should tell someone else encase both me and Jake are hurt. " Sam can I trust you with a very big secret That only Jacobs knows?"

**Chapter Four!**

I had Jacob looking at me curiously but I didn't heed any mind to him for the moment. My soul focus was on Sam at this moment. He was looking at me with wary eyes. He knew that I didn't tell people secrets and if I hadn't told the Cullens that it must be important. He nodded his consent and motions me to lead the way. I just kept walking trying t see if anyone could see. I got to the clearing that I first showed Jake my form and he nodded at me. He fut a restraining hand on him arm to stop Sam from

A. Coming closer while I was transforming,

B. Running at me when I have transformed.

He knew I could take care of myself but I have never tried with a Wolf yet. Me and Jake did play fights but he was never trying to kill me. They stared at me while I closed my eyes to get to my core. As I started to change I felt something but didn't know what and thought it was a small animal scurrying away. As my form came on I heard the Alpha think it was strange then cool. My Angelis for looked like it was a mixture of angel and Deamon and it looks like something your would dress up as for Halloween. I grew several inches from my 5 foot2 to 5 foot5. Not much of an achievement but I was always small. The wings on my back were pure white but on the ends they were either blood red to a black red. My nails grew a little and turned purple my Deamon side. My hair turned a red that I can not describe but goes lovely with everything.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

Deamon Trates:

Dark Purple nails. They turn black or darker and grow when she angry.

The blood red and Black tips of her wings.

The hair Is a cross between Deamon and Angel because they do have light red hair but this Is dark so it is both.

Dark rimmed eyes with the dark Lashes.

Hight cheek bones.

Depending on what she is wearing and how she is feeling it with either be a …

Blue,Purple, Red, Black, White,or Silver tank top, spaghetti strap top, tank top dress, spaghetti strap dress.

A Gold, White, Purple, Black trousers, mini skirt, knee length skirt, Long skirt dress.

Angel Trates:

The white(except the red and black tips) wings.

The facial features except the dark rimmed eyes and dark lashes.

The perfect teeth that are straight and stay that way in human form. The only thing that is Deamon on her face is her high cheek bones.

Depending on what she is wearing and how she is feeling it with either be a …

Blue,Purple, Red, Black, White,or Silver tank top, spaghetti strap top, tank top dress, spaghetti strap dress.

A Gold, White, Purple, Black trousers, mini skirt, knee length skirt, Long skirt dress.

Bella can change into 4 forms. Her human one, her half Angel and half Deamon for, her full Deamon form and her full Angel form. She has only mastered 3 of form at the moment but she is still young. The only one that she cant do on its own is the full Angel form.

Her Deamon form looks like it does when it is half but her Angel things Either go Human or just go a little darker.

Deamon Full Trates:

She has no White Colours except white spots on her wings.

There is no gold.

The long skirt /dress isn't there and is either short or knee length skirt/dress.

Her teeth have points to them but not like a vampires or a wolves.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

When my transformation finished I remembered that there was no pain in my back and nothing was dripping down it. There was no blood. I turned so could see The boys and I saw a one big smiling Jacob and a shocked but still a small smiling Sam as well. I got an awkward hug from Jake and a pat on the wing from Sam. The hug was only awkward because my wings. " Well I have to say Bella I never expected this. I mean what exactly are you? And for that matter why did you never tell the Cullens this? Then they wouldn't of had to worry." All the questions were coming out of him mouth so fast that I didn't have time to answer them one after the other. I laughed a melodic laugh that they were transfixed in for a moment then snapped out of it. I shook my head to get the laughter to go away and then replied back to the Alpha. "Sam to answer your first question I am called a Angelis. It mean I am half Deamon and half Angel. And for why I never told the Cullens was because I never thought I would because they would either reject ,dissect, or kill me and I didn't want any of those things to happen really, would you? Nope you wouldn't. And the last question of the day is, I hope, is that they would of worried but not for me but about me. They would be worried I would attack them." He nodded them broke out into smile.

_She trust me more than the Cullens, Although I wouldn't trust them much any way after what they did._

In my mind I was beaming because he felt protective over me. I changed back because the wings were getting heavy. Now that they have seen me in my form they could pick out things that stayed from it. Like my teeth and cheek bones and for some reason my nails too. We found the big Oak tree that I like sitting in or under and did exactly that. We all found it comforting and relaxing but what stalled me from my dozing was what Sam said to Jake. " Well I have to ask you Jake, Why didn't you tell me you imprinted on Bella?"I shot up from my lieing down position and Jacob Stared wide eyed and god smacked before he looked at me with the same expression that was on my face. Seen as he was going to say anything for a long time I responded for him. " Um...Eh...Um... Sam... what makes you think he imprinted on me?" My voice was a little strained but he didn't tell he was just looking at me wit something simulator to confusion. He looked between the now sort of responsive Jacob and me for a while when he pieced it together. "oh now I get it...you guys aren't together as in lovers your together as in little brother big sister sort of thing." At the comment of Little brother Jake looked affronted. I just shook my head and him and then nodded my affirmation to Sam. We settled down again and they wanted to go and change. I was getting comfortable so they headed out to take there clothes off. I am glad they don't do it in front of girls because believe it or not I am a virgin. But I don't want anyone to know that. Not even my best friend. OK I may tell him when I get a boy friend but I don't think that will happen any time soon. In fact I may tell him when I've lost my Virginity as well but I doubt he would want to know that as well. They came back and settled down next to me. They were very big and fluffy but they weren't the same size or colour.

Sam has a long body with pure black fur. Some people would say that he was pure black because he has a black heart but I know that he puts on a façade for everyone but me Jake and Emily.

Jacob has Long Red copper brown fur. He it tall and bit but not like Sam. He is he kind hearted one that always sees the good in people but will kill to protect the ones he loves and his pack.

Since they were always warm and my blood was a bit cold that day they snuggled up around me I had Jake for a head rest and Sam was resting his head on my stomach and I put my arm over him. We stayed like that and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. It had only been 1 hour since we got there so they knew to wake me up in abut 30 minutes- 1 hour. About 45 minutes late Sam was on alert and so was Jake. He didn't move thought so he could keep an eye on me and the surroundings. Sam on the other hand had gotten off me and was standing in front of me protectively. I sat up and listened trying to make something out. I couldn't make it out so I sat against the tree with Jake sitting next to me scanning the area and I wrapped my arms around him. He lent into me and just kept listening and watching. I heard a rustle on my left and Sam sat there I could tell there were seven vampires and the only vampires that go around in a seven were the Cullens. I sent the message through to Sam and Jake and told the was going to sleep again. They knew I was upset they were here so they let me. It was easier to keep me out of trouble that way. Before I fell into blackness I saw Alice,Edward and Jasper. I knew the family wasn't that far behind and I knew they were looking for me.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**My chapter take me awhile to put together but I think this is going to be one of the best I have had so far. I haven't got a clue how many words there are here so I hope it more than last time.**

**Authors Note: I have had 2 reviews so there the are.**

**Elena0017 = As you can see I have done another chapter and I will be doing more. Thanks for reviewing please continue. **

**Berdb = I don't know what is confusing about it. Maybe you could tell me and I will try and explain it for you a little better. Thank you for reviewing please do more.**

**Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...**

**Charmedgirl97.**

**p.s On the next chapter I will be putting an information sheet in about all the things I have explained.**


	5. Chapter 5 Information

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she is powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**This is going to be an information chapter so if you want to skip it as you already know just about everything I am about to tell you, you are welcome too.**

**The _Quileute tribe!_**

_As told in Quileute folklore, the Quileute Indians descended from wolves. Quileute legends suggest that a mythical being known to have 3 interchangeable titles as The Trickster, The Transformer, and The Changer. Quileute myths proclaim that the two sided mythical character known as Dokibatt and K'wa'iti was responsible for creating the first ever person of the Quileute tribe. This creation story takes on a life of its own. In the beginning there were 6 tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man. The medicine man honored the creator with the wolf dance. Quileute folklore is still very much alive in the area of the Quileute Nation near La Push near the Pacific coast of Washington. Today this area is still very rich in history. In the past the Quileute people fished and hunted salmon, seals, and whales. During the summer and fall months you can go to the Quileute Nation and fish the rivers and ocean for salmon, halibut and tuna. When you visit La Push you will see that the Quileute __legends are still a large part of the Quileute Nation._

_Today the Quileute Nation is inhabited by many of the very decedents of the original tribe. The Quileute folklore is kept alive with stories such as those about the birth of their tribe through the transforming of a wolf into the first member. If you want to read a good story about The Cold Ones, read the Twilight series. If you want to meet the descendent of a people rich in Quileute folklore, visit the Quileute Nation near La Push, Washington._

_**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **_

**The story that is in my words.**

_The Quileute story is that there was the wolf pack a long time ago and they spotted a man as pale as snow and as cold as ice. They didn't think anything of it but when they heard not heart beat the went into wolf mode. They attacked him and ripped him to shreds but when they walked away they heard and saw him move In the end they knew only fire could bring him down. They didn't know if they were any more of the 'Cold Ones' but the Quileute people who had the power to transform into the wolves learned how to encase they had to protect there land. Many years later a woman came to the little village. She was here to avenge her mate. She destroyed to town until there was only one shifter left. He was the original one that got rid of the man vampire after seeing his son killed he went into rage and shifted. They were an even match but since he was getting old he would of lost. The third wife, the woman he was married too, had not powers in her but he took the knife out of her dead sons hand and plunged in into he stomach. She may not have had powers that are magical but she had courage and that was something some people can say they have. The blood from the third wife distracted the 'Cold One' for her to die._

_**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **_

**Story about Courtney Isabelle Swan and Angelis creatures!**

Now I know your thinking that how can she have wings? Well I'm not really human. Well not at all. My parents were human but they too carried the gene of two opposites. Way back in time there was a girl called Courtney Isabelle Swan. My parents names were Charlie and Renee. They are named the same as my parents because Courtney's Grandmother's both had a vision the night before they gave birth to them to name them. The same happened to my grandmother's too, though she never told me I knew they were named after them. Fate gave five visions. Fate gave a vision to both Courtney's Grandmother's and to both my Grandmother's and then to my mom. She doesn't remember it after the naming but Renee was told to name me after my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-how many more greats grandmother.

I am half Deamon and half Angel. They call my kind the Angelis. Now they are only born into the family every 1000 years and they don't know their powers until danger comes and then it's a year before or they don't know at all.

Lest start my story with the Deamon and the Angel. The Charlie and Renee 1000 years ago didn't know what they were. Charlie was the full blooded Deamon and Renee was the full blooded Angel. There was not danger that made them transform so they stayed ignorant until they died. When Courtney was born she was half Deamon and half Angel there-for creating the mythical being Angelis. Courtney didn't know of her powers until 5 days before her parents were killed. That night she had a vision from her futer self saying …

_'In 4 night your parents are going to die and you must let them. As of now you have become a being that is not human but half and half or two opposites. You will not grow past 17 or 18 years of age depending on your full maturity. You are one of a kind and I know that you will miss your family but you are powerful and you will be able to look after all beings living, dead, human or magical. You can not die by human means and with magic it would have to be the one thing that your body is crippled by. This is very rare just like you are but where-ever you are it is bound to follow you. This evil is called ' Hate Hand'. It is made of pure evil and the ONE with it can cause you to be hurt or die if prolonged to it's torture. You never know who it is but your natural abilities will help you and tell you when there' s danger no matter what kind. Also if along your way you defeat the ONE you have a choice of being immortal until the ONE is reborn or become human were you left off and find yourself a family to settle down to. When you die because people to eventually, even immortals your genes will be passed along the line until the ONE comes back or part of the line will be in danger will your other side come into play 1 year before anything happens. This is a warning, a curse and a blessing all in one and you must heed this. When you are reborn this knowledge/vision will be passed down to her and yes this person must be female. Goodbye Courtney Isabelle swan!_

Courtney didn't believe it until the next day she got bullied and fell into the river. Everyone knew she couldn't swim but no one helper or got help. She would of panicked but she could breath UNDER water. From then on she tried to find out all of her powers and nearly forgot that her parent were going to die that night until they said they were going out. She was going to try and stop them but the woman in her vision came back to her saying not to. The next day as planned she got news of her dead parents. They said they look like burn marks but couldn't make them out to be them. Courtney was old enough and had enough money to be living on her own. Thinking about the vision the 'burn' marks on her parents hey look suspiciously like hands even thought it looks blurry. Over them next 100 years she saved countless people from enemies and evil alike. When she met a man that had long blond hair with a pale complexion that had a hint of a tan. She had told him about her and since he was a year younger than her she set out to find the ONE so she could kill him and get her choice of immortal or human. One her beloved birthday the ONE was found and she killed him with a strong fight. When she came out of it she was injured and Draconian, her love, helper nurse her back to health. One her birthday they got married and she lived happily. She never forgot that her children carried the gene because you could tell that when they got mad or angry they subtly changed but your couldn't tell to the human eye or didn't know what was going on. She lived happily for 40 years before she and her husband died surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, that were only babies. Courtney and Draconian were soul mates and then bot died at the same times lieing in each others embraced.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Angelis/Deamon Trates and others!**

**Deamon Trates:**

Dark Purple nails. They turn black or darker and grow when she angry.

The blood red and Black tips of her wings.

The hair Is a cross between Deamon and Angel because they do have light red hair but this Is dark so it is both.

Dark rimmed eyes with the dark Lashes.

High cheek bones.

**Angel Trates:**

The white(except the red and black tips) wings.

The facial features except the dark rimmed eyes and dark lashes.

The perfect teeth that are straight and stay that way in human form. The only thing that is Deamon on her face is her high cheek bones.

**Deamon clothes:**

Depending on what she is wearing and how she is feeling it with either be a …

Blue,Purple, Red, Black, White,or Silver tank top, spaghetti strap top, tank top dress, spaghetti strap dress.

A Gold, White, Purple, Black trousers, mini skirt, knee length skirt, Long skirt dress.

**Angel Clothes:**

Depending on what she is wearing and how she is feeling it with either be a …

Blue,Purple, Red, Black, White,or Silver tank top, spaghetti strap top, tank top dress, spaghetti strap dress.

A Gold, White, Purple, Black trousers, mini skirt, knee length skirt, Long skirt dress.

**Forms:**

Bella can change into 4 forms. Her human one, her half Angel and half Deamon for, her full Deamon form and her full Angel form. She has only mastered 3 of form at the moment but she is still young. The only one that she cant do on its own is the full Angel form.

Her Deamon form looks like it does when it is half but her Angel things Either go Human or just go a little darker.

**Deamon Full Trates:**

She has no White Colours except white spots on her wings.

There is no gold.

The long skirt /dress isn't there and is either short or knee length skirt/dress.

Her teeth have points to them but not like a vampires or a wolves.

**More information on the Quileute! PLEASE READ!**

**_Legend holds that a supernatural transformer fashioned the Quileute from wolves. The tribe's ancestry purportedly reaches back to the Ice Age, which would make them the most ancient inhabitants of the _Pacific Northwest_. The Quileute dialect was part of the Chimakuan language family tree._**

The Quileute hunted sea mammals and fished. They were accomplished whalers and sealer's. They built cedar canoes that ranged in capacity from two-man crafts to vessels capable of conveying 6,000 pounds of freight. The Quileute spun long dog hair into warm blankets and wove fine baskets - some of them capable of holding water. Interaction with neighbouring tribes involved intermarriage, trade, and the potlatch, an important status ceremony that redistributed wealth. On occasion, trespassing triggered warfare or slave raiding.

Extended families of Quileute resided in long winter houses at the mouths of streams. Each structure was occupied by a headman, nobility, commoners, and sometimes slaves taken from neighbouring tribes. During the summer, they disbanded into small units, some heading upriver to hunting camps.

Quileute's relied upon, and were answerable to, supernatural powers. Youths searched for their personal guardian power (taxilit) on individual "spirit quests." The first-salmon ceremony ensured the salmon spirit's good will. Other similar rituals addressed the spirits.

The Quileute people remained isolated from white contact until American captain Robert Gray arrived in May 1792 and took up trading with them. There also are early accounts of shipwrecked Spanish explorers who ended up living with them.

Aggressive, land-hungry settlers began to arrive in the 1830s. The first official contacts with the U.S. government occurred in 1855, when the Quileute's and others negotiated the Quinault River Treaty with representatives of Territorial Governor Isaac Stevens. On January 25, 1856, Chief How-yak and two assistants trekked to Olympia to ink the treaty.

In so doing, they relinquished more than 800,000 acres of old-growth timber land, flush with fish and wildlife, in the Quillayute River basin. In exchange, the treaty provided rights for the Quileute to hunt, fish and gather in the ancestral way on relinquished lands. In addition, they were promised health care, schooling and vocational training. The document also assigned the Quileute people to live on the Quinault Reservation in Taholah, but they refused to move. However, the Quileute territory was so remote that the stipulation was not enforced.

In 1882, the dominant society's bent on acculturation reached the Quileute at the village of La Push in the person of teacher A.W. Smith, who set up a school. Among other things, he proceeded to rename Quileute's from American and Scriptural personages, as well as to anglicize Quileute names.

In February 1889, an executive order of President Benjamin Harrison established a one-mile-square reservation at La Push, which had 252 inhabitants at the time. That year, all 26 houses at La Push were torched by a settler who coveted the land on which they had stood.

An act on March 4, 1904 prompted the commissioner of Indian affairs to declare the Quileute's eligible to receive land allotments on the reservation as stipulated in their 1856 treaty. In 1928, the government completed the allotments by granting each of 165 Quileute's an 80-acre tract on the Quinault Reservation.

In 1936 the tribe adopted a home-rule constitution and by-laws. That was, in part, a response to the Indian Reorganization Act of 1934:

_"An Act to conserve and develop Indian lands and resources; to extend to Indians the right to form business and other organizations; to establish a credit system for Indians; to grant certain rights of home rule to Indians; to provide for vocational education for Indians; and for other purposes."_

For lands ceded through the Quinault River Treaty, the Quileute and three other tribes had each received $25,000, as stipulated by the treaty. In retrospect, the four tribes believed the amount to be unscrupulously low. In response, the Indian Claims Commission determined the tribes had a combined 688,000 acres as of March 8, 1858. On April 17, 1963, the Quileute's and the neighbouring Hohs were compensated in the amount of $112,152.60 for their share.

**Things about the characters!**

**Bella Swan**!

Bella swan Is a girl that Is 5 foot and 2 inches and had dark chocolate coloured hair. Her eyes are also chocolate coloured too but they a lighter and look creamy. Her face is heart shaped and her hair is in a centre parting making it more pronounced . Her hair goes to about 2 inches past her shoulders and is often just hanging loose. Her clothes choice changes depending on what's the occasion. If its school she'll wear stuff that isn't a boy clothes but she doesn't look exactly feminine. When its a dance or a party she; might wear a dress but it would only be too school . When she's in her form it is mostly dresses and skirts and tops but when she wants to run any wear they will change to trousers.

**Edward Cullen!**

Edward was born on June 20, 1901 only to nearly dies of Spanish influenza. Because her doctor was Carlisle Cullen and her mum had begged for him to be saved any way he could he got turned into a vampire at 17 and will stay 17 forever, or until he gets killed. Since the Cullens are rich he get new clothes with his adopter sisters Rosalie and Alice. He barley wears the same clothes twice and is a good student in school. He knows more than the teacher because he's been round for more than 100 years.

**Jacob Black!**

Jacob Black is Bella's best friend. He is a Quileute Native American and a werewolf. When Bella and Jacob meat again from when they were little he develops a crush on her. In an attempt to learn more about Cullens, Bella flirts with Jacob, and he tells her tribe legends about "the cold ones", or vampires. After Edward leaves Bella the year after she come to Forks and she spends much of her time with Jacob. Though she only considers him a friend, Jacob falls in love with Bella. After The Cullen's come back he spend most of that year trying to win Bella back but when she chooses Edward and then she's pregnant when she and Edward had sex on there honeymoon. When the Baby is born it is a she and Bella has to get turned into a vampire to keep her alive. They name her Renesmee and the first time Jacob sees her he imprints on her.

**Alice Cullen**

Alice Cullen (born **Mary Alice Brandon**) is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive sister of Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett, and wife of Jasper. Alice is petite and pixie-like, with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black. Her special ability is to see the future, an enhanced version of her ability to have premonitions as a human. Her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made. Due to this, decisions made in the spur of the moment can not be foreseen. Alice can see futures involving humans and vampires, but is unable to see those involving half-breeds, such as Renesmee and the werewolves. When Renesmee is born Alice theorizes that she can see vampires very clearly because she is one, can see humans somewhat less clearly because she was one, and cannot see werewolves or half-breeds because she never was one. Alice is bubbly and optimistic, and she loves and cares for Bella like a sister. She is also close to her brother Edward, and enjoys shopping, make-overs, and throwing parties. Alice's early history is vague, as she remembers nothing about her human life and woke up alone as a vampire. It is eventually revealed that she was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, and was committed to an asylum because she had premonitions. Alice was transformed by an old vampire who worked at the asylum to protect her from James, a tracker vampire who was hunting her. After some research, Alice found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matches the date of her admission to the asylum. Through her research she additionally discovered that she had a younger sister named Cynthia, and that Cynthia's daughter, Alice's niece, is still alive in Biloxi.

When Bella first moves to Forks, Alice uses her ability to see the future and help Bella when she is in danger. The two soon become friends, loving each other like sisters. In the second year were Edward and his Family left, Alice foresees Bella jumping off a cliff and assumes she is trying to commit suicide, though Bella actually was cliff diving. After discovering the truth, Bella accompanies Alice to Italy to prevent Edward from killing himself. They are successful, but are taken to see the Volturi, who police the vampire world. Through Alice's premonitions, Aro is able to see that Bella will eventually become a vampire and invites her, Alice, and Edward to stay with them; it is later mentioned that Aro especially covets Alice's gift. When the Human Drinkers come and attack and look for Bella, Alice, who proves to be an adept fighter, joins the fight to destroy a group of rampaging newborn vampires, created by Victoria in an effort to take revenge on Edward. Alice acts as Bella's maid of honor at her wedding and helps care for Renesmee until leaving to search out a crossbreed after the Volturi plan to destroy Renesmee, believing her to be an immortal child. Alice is successful and the Volturi, convinced there is no threat, leave.

Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle Cullen is Esme's husband and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper's adoptive father. Carlisle is 362 years old though his physical age is 23. Carlisle is described to look like a model; he has blond hair, and is slender but muscular. Carlisle theorizes that when a human is turned into a vampire, they will have an enhanced ability from their previous life. He believes he brought compassion from his human life. Carlisle has had centuries to perfect his medicinal talents, therefore making him an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, he is not at all tempted by the scent of human blood, due to the over 300 years he has spent holding back his temptations. Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor, born in 1640s London, England, during a time of religious upheaval. His father and other pastors hunted creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. As his father grew older, Carlisle assumed his role. One night, he was attacked by a vampire and left to die on the streets. Knowing he would be rejected by society, he hid himself and silently endured the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. Horrified by what he had become, he tried killing himself many different ways, but all failed due to his power. One night, unable to endure hunger any longer, he fed on some passing deer. Subsequently realizing he could avoid feeding on humans, he committed himself to resisting his blood lust and to becoming a doctor.

For a short time, Carlisle lived with the Volturi, though he eventually left and travelled to the New World. While treating patients with the Spanish Influenza, he met an ill woman who begged him to save her dying son, Edward. Out of loneliness, Carlisle transformed Edward into a vampire, and Edward became his companion. Soon after, in 1921, Carlisle moved to Wisconsin where he treated Esme after her failed suicide attempt brought on by her infant son's death. Carlisle felt compelled to save her and transformed her into a vampire, subsequently falling in love with her, and later marrying her. Carlisle then transformed Rosalie Hale, a young woman nearly killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends in Rochester, New York, and left in the street to die. Later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who had been mauled by a bear, and carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle. Carlisle then transformed Emmett, since Rosalie was unwilling to do it herself, fearing her blood lust would overwhelm her. After Carlisle changed Emmett, Carlisle and his family moved to Hoquiam, Washington where the Quileute Native American tribe offered the Cullens a treaty: the Quileute's would leave them alone if the Cullen family never attacked any humans or trespassed on Quileute land. The Cullens agreed and lived in relative peace until they had to move on. Between the Cullens' first and second stay in Washington, Alice and Jasper joined his coven as well, having found Carlisle on their own.

Esme Cullen

Esme Cullen (born **Esme Platt** and later **Esme Evenson**) is Carlisle Cullen's wife and the adoptive mother of Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. She enjoys restoring old houses and her physical age is 26. She has no special power, but has a strong ability to love passionately. Esme is described as having caramel-coloured hair; she also has a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft. Esme was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio, where she was treated at the age of 16 by Carlisle after breaking her leg when climbing a tree. She married Charles Evenson, but was abused by him. After finding out she was pregnant, she ran away and gave birth to a son, who subsequently died a few days later. Grief-stricken by his death, Esme attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Presumed dead, she was brought to a morgue. Carlisle, who remembered treating her years before, was able to hear her faint heartbeat and transformed her into a vampire. Esme fell in love with and married Carlisle soon after. She loves her adoptive children as if they were her own and has the most affection for Edward, but she still grieves that she is unable to bear children.

Esme is present through the years of when Bella is there and she revealed her past to Bella during the Cullens' baseball game in after she has found out they were Vampires. Esme treats Bella as her own daughter, comforting her after several traumatic events. When Bella got married to Edward, it is revealed that Esme owns a South American island named "Isle Esme" that was purchased for her by Carlisle, and where Edward and Bella spend their honeymoon.

Rosalie Hale

Rosalie Hale is the adopted daughter of Esme and Carlisle, adoptive sister of Edward, Alice, and Jasper, and wife of Emmett. Her physical age is 18, and she was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. Rosalie is described as exceptionally beautiful, even for a vampire; she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. While she was human, she was said to be a woman with elegance, class, and eyes the colour of violets. After a few years she describes her human self as vain, self-centred, and shallow, pleased with her physical beauty and forever desiring attention. A wealthy young man named Royce King II took an interest in her and soon the two became engaged, with Rosalie eager to have a fancy wedding, live in a big, expensive house, and have children of her own. While visiting her friend Vera, she one day noticed that she did not share the same loving relationship with Royce as her friend Vera did with her husband. Dismissing it, Rosalie later walked home and met an intoxicated Royce and his friends, leading to her being beaten, gang-raped, and left to die in the streets. Carlisle, coming across her, pitied her and changed her into a vampire with the secret hope that she would become Edward's mate, though the two of them are never more than brother and sister. After her transformation, she tortured and killed those who had attacked her, including Royce, but did not drink their blood, a fact that she is proud of. Apart from Carlisle and Edward, she has the most self-control and appreciation for human life, and has never tasted human blood. Rosalie is bitter that her life as a vampire prevents her from having children and experiencing the normal changes of life, and her desire to be human is so strong that she would give up her immortality and beauty for it.

When Rosalie first appears she is hostile toward Bella and jealous of her humanity; she is also irritated that Edward could be attracted to Bella, a mere human, when he had never shown the slightest interest in Rosalie, who is often desired by men. In the second year of Bella coming to Forks, she mistakenly reports to Edward that Bella is dead after supposedly committing suicide. She is guilty and apologetic upon Bella and Edward's return from Italy, and later opposes Bella's choice to become a vampire, stating that she wishes there had been someone to say "no" for her. Rosalie reveals her past to Bella with the hope that Bella will choose to stay human. She also joins in the fight against Victoria's army of newborn vampires. After the wedding ,Bella contacts Rosalie after finding out she is pregnant, knowing that Rosalie has always wanted children. She stays by Bella's side throughout the pregnancy, defending Bella's choice to keep the baby; this ultimately brings the two of them closer together, and by the end of it they have become friends. Rosalie later helps care for the child, Renesmee, while Bella is undergoing transformation into a vampire.

**Emmett Cullen**

Emmett Cullen (born **Emmett McCarty**) is Rosalie's husband, Carlisle and Esme's adopted son, and Edward, Alice, and Jasper's adoptive brother. Emmett is tall, burly, extremely muscular, and, to most humans, the most intimidating of his adoptive siblings. He has curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks, and is the jokester among the Cullens; he is always eager to engage in fights, and is often described as Edward's favourite brother.

Emmett was 20 and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe and he was found by Rosalie, who had been hunting in the area at the time. Rosalie, who was reminded of her friend Vera's baby by his dark curls, dimples, and innocent appearance, carried him over a hundred miles to Appalachia where Carlisle was, asking him to spare Emmett's life by turning him into a vampire. Emmett joined Carlisle's coven but initially had trouble adjusting to the family's diet of animal blood. When Bella found out they were vampires Emmett is at first wary of Bella but soon warms up to her, treating her as his younger sister. He often teases her for her clumsiness and constant blushing, and votes in favour of her becoming a vampire in when she asked. Emmett jokingly makes innuendos about Bella's sex life until he is silenced when she defeats him in an arm wrestling match.

Jasper Hale

Jasper Hale (born **Jasper Whitlock**) is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother of Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and husband of Alice. He takes the name Hale to pass as Rosalie's sibling. He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when he was 20 years old. After transformation, he gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank in the army, Maria decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. After about a century of this, he grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel his prey's emotions as they died. Alice, foreseeing that they would be together, met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia, and together they sought out the Cullen family. Due to his past, where he was able to feed on humans whenever he chose, Jasper lacks strong self-control. In _Eclipse_ it is suggested that the "vegetarian" lifestyle is not Jasper's first choice and that this also affects his self-control. It is also suggested that he remains with the Cullens mainly for Alice's sake and that while he is fond of them all, he is not as attached to them as she is. He is described as tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His face and body are covered with crescent-shaped scars, after his years of fighting and training newborn vampires.

When they get attacked, Jasper accompanies Alice and Bella when they are hiding from James, using his ability to calm Bella when she is stressed or afraid. At her 18th birthday part at the Cullen house, he loses control and attacks Bella when she gets a paper cut, prompting Edward to leave Forks in order to protect Bella. When Victoria comes with an army, Jasper teaches the werewolves and vampires fighting techniques to defend themselves against newborn vampires. When they find out Bella is pregnant he leaves with Alice to find a vampire-human hybrid, and returns with her to defend Renesmee and the rest of the family against the Volturi.

Renesmee Cullen

Renesmee **"Nessie" Carlie Cullen** is the half-vampire, half-human daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, born on September 10, three days before Bella's nineteenth birthday in _Breaking Dawn_. Her name is derived from the amalgamation of the names of Bella's mother, Renée, and Edward's adoptive mother, Esme. Her middle name, Carlie, is a portmanteau of the names Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father, and Charlie, Bella's father. She has the same facial features and hair colour as Edward, but has her grandfather, Charlie Swan's, curly hair, and brown eyes like Bella. Her heart pumps blood, giving her a blush, and her pale skin slightly glows in sunlight. Her skin is warm and soft to the touch, but it is as strong as a vampire's. Only minutes after she is born, she is imprinted upon by Jacob Black, who becomes her soul mate and acts as an older brother figure to her. Renesmee can survive on either blood or human food, though she prefers blood, and she does not produce venom. Her special abilities are transmitting thoughts to others by touching their skin and penetrating mental shields, the opposite abilities of each of her parents. She rapidly grows both mentally and physically, is able to speak only seven days after her birth, and by the end of the novel can read, run, hunt, and perform other tasks at advanced levels for her young age. Her intelligence stuns everyone, and she is able to understand what is happening around her when the Volturi arrive. Jacob nicknames her "Nessie" because he considers her full name to be a mouthful, though Bella strongly dislikes her child being nicknamed "after the Loch Ness Monster." By the book's end, however, all of the characters have adopted this shortened version. She will reach physical maturity after about seven years, when her appearance will be around 17, and then stop ageing.

Weeks after Renesmee is born, Irina, a vampire from the Denali coven, sees Renesmee and believes she is an "immortal child", a young human child who had been changed into a vampire. She informs the Volturi, as immortal children are not permitted to exist due to their unpredictable nature. Intent on killing Renesmee and the other Cullens, the Volturi travel to Forks. The Cullens gather witnesses from around the world to testify that they have seen her mature and grow, and so she is therefore not an immortal child. Alice brings another half-breed, 150-year-old Nahuel, who explains that half-breeds pose no danger to the vampires. Convinced that Renesmee is not a threat, the Volturi leave, and Renesmee and her family are left in peace.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Authors Note: First of all I would like to say thanks too the people who reviewed. **

**Lolli-holly-m-c-piper = I thank you for reviewing so much and taking a liking to my story. I have a new chapter us as you can see and it is all about the information and such. Thank you.**

**Elena0017 = thank you for reviewing and this is the next one. I don't know if you like information but it will be very long and I hope someone reads it. Thank you.**

**Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...**

**Charmedgirl97.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she is powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

Last time:

I heard a rustle on my left and Sam sat there I could tell there were seven vampires and the only vampires that go around in a seven were the Cullens. I sent the message through to Sam and Jake and told the was going to sleep again. They knew I was upset they were here so they let me. It was easier to keep me out of trouble that way. Before I fell into blackness I saw Alice,Edward and Jasper. I knew the family wasn't that far behind and I knew they were looking for me.

Chapter five!Edward POV!

Alice had just has one of the weirdest visions ever. It showed that there were some troubles in Bella's house but not what was happening. It also showed that she was friends with all the wolves and they don't want to harm them. Since school was out we don't know what's going on there. He also saw a quick glimpse of a beautiful creature that has wings and longer than shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She was wearing the most revealing clothes ever, but the thing is that it smelled the same as Bella but different still. I was probably thinking of her at the time as I was looking at the vision and I was probably fooled with the hair and clothes. That was over half an hour ago and all of us were missing Forks so we decided that if there was a new creature in the forest they were to look out for it. Since we left some stuff In the big home in Forks we only had to send stuff through the post and then we were going to run to forks.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

We were not In Forks when Alice had the vision. We were close but not actually in The small town yet. Alice saw Bella lieing on the ground asleep. There were two wolves pacing around her. A brown one and a black one. We knew them to be Jacob and Sam. We thought nothing of it until The wolves went into a protective stance around Bella that we started to worry. Just before the vision ended we saw someone come out the bushes as vampires speed. We didn't see who it was.

We then told everyone one because by now we had gotten to our old house and Esme was starting to unpack. When we had told them of the vision we went into thought about why other vampires where her. We came to the conclusion that since we weren't here they thought it was ok to come here. We got the directions off Alice and went running. As soon as we got close I could smell Bella and the wolves but strange enough Bella scent over powered them. Just before we got to the clearing I could see Jasper giving me strange looks. He could tell how anxious I was. I smiled at him and that put him at ease.

Carlisle and Esme stopped about 800 metres away from us, far enough a way for us to be able to call for help but still far enough away for them not listen in on private things. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be doing circles around us to make sure. Me,Jasper and Alice stopped when we sat pure Black wolf sitting there waiting and a red copper furred one lieing down with Bella leaning on him with a small smile but it turned into a bigger one when we stood there. I don't know why but I think she felt our presence even if she thinks were a dream.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

Bella's POV

In my dream state I could still feel the presence of the three Cullens when they came near us and my small smile turned a bit bigger. I don't know why but I was relaxed almost. I knew that Sam was near my feet but sitting up,with Jacob behind me saying silently to them that you are no threat but they weren't going to change back or leave me alone with them. I felt protected but somehow at peace. I never did like people fighting my fight or love case in this case. I stiffened when Alice walked towards us but not because of them, it was just when she moved I could smell some other vampires that were human drinkers. I knew she had stopped But I was coming out of my sleep/trance and opened my eyes. I had to play it like I didn't know they were there so my teenage girl mask came on. My eye's fluttered open and I looked a bit amazed at them being there. I was only pretending but I was amazed that because I have just transformed I could still see sharply. I looked at Edward and Pretended to be out of words when I was trying not to laugh. My internal laughter stopped when I smelt the other Human drinker vampires getting closer. I knew that Alice had gone back to Jasper when I froze in my 'sleep' but Edward was kneeling on the floor. I tilted my head trying to see what they were actually doing here and a giggle escaped from my mouth. I had to make it look like I didn't know what was going on. " Jake, I'm hallucination again!" I said giggling to the copper wolf. He shook his mane at me thinking I'd gone crazy. He knew that I would be trying to act like nothing happened but I knew both he and Sam smelt human blood drinker's and I'm surprised they didn't smell It " And I see Jasper and Alice in this one. Wow I must of fell out a tree or something because that's never happened before." I shrugged thinking keep acting like it. I turned to Jake so that Edward couldn't see us and scrunched my nose up telling him I smelt it too. I had a plan and It would make me safe, get Victoria and me and Edward back together. I told Jake and Sam in my mind the plan which was going on alert and scenting Victoria and howl and I would jump into Edward by accident and we would go from there. "You know Jake you and Sam could..." I was cut off by him tensing and a howl ripped from his thought. I jumped back and hit Edward. He grabbed hold of me to stop me falling and Alice went into a vision. Victoria was near Carlisle and Esme so she could see her. I looked around wildly trying not to ask and panic. On the inside I was smirking at my amazing acting display. I had done it before but them I knew I could just ask and hand off Edward trying to get an answer. I knew that when Sam had started howling the others would try and get into their forms and see where he was to come and help. They knew when it was a danger howl or a playful howl. The howls also informed the others that danger was a foot so they came out the forest. I went into a mode that made me look like I was out of it but I was meditating so I could sense Victoria farther. When I found her she wasn't alone. I stated panicking for real. If she had more than one person with her she could get to us easily. I knew I had to tell the Cullen's or show them more likely but I had to to protect them. This was going to cause mayhem but here goes nothing. I jumped our of Edward arms and took off into the woods to wear I knew there was a large Branch that was knocked over. I was leading Victoria and the to her and away from the Cullen's but I had to get rid of her I will. I also know that Jake was following me with Edward. When I came to the branch I jumped on it and an to the tree. It was one of the tallest tree's here and the one that I love to climb when I can. One of the skills I have in human form is a protection one. I can climb up the biggest mountain if I wanted to. When I was half way up I saw Edward on the one next to me looking at me with wide eyes. I knew this was high enough so I jumped and changed half way down. I floated down to see Carlisle standing there in front of his family protectively. I saw Alice jumping excitedly and Rosalie looking at me with interest and something akin to understanding and everything but anger and hatred I used to get off her. Emmett was smiling at me with that cheeky smile that I like and Jasper was looking at me trying to get a read looking bewildered for a minute them smiling like Alice. I looked to Edward and he looked afraid of me then like Jasper and Alice do. I looked back to Carlisle and did something I thought I would ever do I curtseyed bowing my head and folding my winds in. I spread my arms out wide and I knew by his face that he had heard the stories of my ancestor Courtney. I heard the thud of paws and knew that the pack were nearing us. I went from the stance to a thinking one. I knew I had to get out of this but I needed to get the Cullens away from here. " OK I know you all want answers but I just want you to hear me out. I will not cause you harm But I do want to warn you. Victoria is circling us and I want you out of here when I give you the signal ok?" I knew they didn't want to agree but When they saw my eyes and Carlisle nod there head they went along with it too. I nodded back but I saw the pack tense up. They were coming closer and I just had to figure something out. I thought for a moment and saw a way for the Cullens to say but not get noticed by Victoria and whoever she has now.

" OK I have a plan. You can stay but you have to be quiet and stay still. I'm going to do something that wont hurt you but may feel weird. I just want you to go along with it!"

They didn't look like they wanted to but they had promised to. I directed them to go into the bushes that I know Victoria wont come through and put a spell on them. The spell I used is a minor one that all magical creatures can use. Only vampires cant use it if they weren't from the Wizardry world when they were turned. I know none of them were so I was safe. The spell it self is called a 'notice me not' spell. As it says in the name it makes them unnoticeable to everyone but the caster or whoever the caster chooses to not see them.

It was a very good thing they were vampires because they too can sense when someone is coming and they can also be very still and quiet. Victoria was now very close and we could sense her anger. I think she was still angry that her mate was killed. I thought she was with someone else but I then thought back to the last time I sensed her she had sent them in the direction of Rosalie and Emmett but there here now. I was on guard when I heard the howl of a wolf. I turned so quickly that I thought I would get whiplash. I saw none of the pack missing and none of them had howled. Wait . Didn't Jake say they had a couple new members. They were looking around obvious waiting for the new kid to come. I don't think they wanted him here but since he knew were they were and now Victoria knew aswell It was better for him to come. I just hope they can tell him I'm here first so he doesn't attack me.

I herd a rustle and there in all her glory was Victoria. I could tell the Cullens were tense and I could tell that Edward, Alice and, weird enough, Jasper had there eyes on me. I payed them no mind and got in a fighting stance. Victoria was looking very confused at the moment but when she saw me and my face she knew it was me. She started snarling at me and then ran head first for me. I got reading and when she was going to get to me I sprung up and Flew to behind her. He turned and did the same thing but I could smell the other vampire near here so instead of running or flying in my case I got so that when she came near me my claws would penetrate her skin.

It worked because she reared back and looked at her hand. There was blood on it and I don't think she ever looked more human than when she was human. Her eyes had gone wide and I could see she was looking past me. I heard the pack got to the vampire that had just shown up. He was just new born but he was a human drinker and her went straight for my neck. I could tell he was gone so I focused on Victoria. She was getting a good look at me and then I think it dawned on her what I was. She bowed her head and Nodded at me as if she could read my thoughts.

" I apologise Bella Swan . If I had know what you were a year ago I would never had gotten James to go after you and the Cullens. I have read about your kind and I know that a threat to the life of yourself or one you love is a death threat to whoever it was. I wither to you!" With that she sat down eyes closed and a small smile on her face. I let the spell off the Cullens and let them see her. Victoria opened her eyes and her smile got bigger. I knew that she would of wanted me to apologise for her to them after but this made her more at peace. " Kill her and do whatever you will with the body. She has apologised for her sins and would like to go and be with her mate. Just don't burn her . That would be my job otherwise she would not be at peace."

I think they knew that even thought I wouldn't be killing her properly that I still wanted my vengeance even thought she had apologised to me and to them.

Edward and Emmett and Jasper stepped forward to kill her and she just sat there. Edward Broke her neck and Emmett held her while Jasper ripped her apart. When she was a pile of skin basically I stood forward and made the promise end. " Wither, Victoria and be at peace!" With that said a flame went on her body and she went up into flames.

When I stood back my body was changing back to normal. The pack had dealt with the other one and was now in their human form. I nodded to Sam and he made the rest of them go. Jake nodded back and we knew it was a sign we would talk later. I sighed and turned to face the Cullens and knew that this was going to a long night. It was a good thing that neither of us really needed sleep.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Well I don't think I will ever get any longer than 2999 words in one chapter if you don't include the information sheet.**

**Authors Note: I love writing and I'm sorry that I didn't upload this chapter yesterday I got bored and I had nothing to do and I didn't do it so please don't kill me. And Jamie's in this chapter so that her coming into it and it doesn't leave you lot in suspension think. Tell me if you like it or not so I know what you think of it and hit that little green button at the bottom OK.I didn't have any reviews this time on the information sheet so I hope some actually read it and if not then boo ooh for you it was just for you information OK.**

**Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. I hope everyone likes reading it and thanks to anyone who HAS read the last chapter I posted. Goodbye...**

**Charmedgirl97.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she is powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Last time:**

When I stood back my body was changing back to normal. The pack had dealt with the other one and was now in their human form. I nodded to Sam and he made the rest of them go. Jake nodded back and we knew it was a sign we would talk later. I sighed and turned to Face the Cullens and Knew That this was going to a long night. It was a good thing that neither of us really needed sleep.

Chapter 6

I looked at them and sighed. This would be hard and I am not completely sure that I know how to explain it. I looked at all their faces and saw several different things. When I looked at Carlisle I saw interest but caution because I wasn't the same person they saw months before. When I saw Esme's face she was fighting a battle between herself to come and give me a hug or be wary around me. Emmett was his usual just a tiny bit of confusion but the child like grin on his face that made you think that he never actually grew up properly. Rosalie was the one that surprised me. She was smiling at me. I looked into her thoughts and they went along the line of that 'she now knows what it's like to be something you didn't really want to be. I will help her through it. ' I just nodded and looked to Alice. She was basically jumping up and down on the spot she was so exited. I knew I didn't have to look in her thoughts to see that she still puts me in line next to Rosalie in the sister column. I then saw Jasper. He wasn't his usual emotionless self. He was standing in the middle of the hyper active Alice and the staring Edward. He was happy for 2 different reasons but I couldn't tell what. Then I saw Edward. He was staring at me. I just smiled but he didn't do anything but look at me still. I sighed again and looked back at Carlisle.

" Maybe we could take this some were this more comfortable?" I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and looked at Carlisle. He nodded and they all started to run back. Edward stayed behind for me but I just grinned at him. I ran straight past him and then overtook the rest . I got to their home about 10 seconds before they did. I got everyone but Alice and Emmett staring at me and those two were laughing at the looks on their families faces. We went into the living room and I gratefully sat down. From all that flying and then fighting my back as killing me. They all looked around at each other then looked to Carlisle to say something.

" OK Bella, would you mind telling us what you are. I know some of it since I knew you would submit and not harm us but I want to know all of it."

I thought then went on to tell the abbreviated version of the story. " Well I am one of the only remaining Angelis. That is half daemon and half angel. You see my great-great-great-great-great something grandmother was one aswell. There have only been 2 in the world. Her and me. Her name was Courtney Isabelle Swan . The gene that she had does get past on to every female or male of the line. They get the gene or part of it to be able becomes like me and Courtney if they will come into danger or will see or be friends /enemies with another none human creature . Courtney parents names were Renee and Charlie like mine. When I was born My mother had a vision that she didn't remember as soon as she had named me but it was Fate telling her to name me Isabella after Courtney because somewhere in the futer I would become special and become friends with others like me but not like me. The reason we are half Deamon and Half Angel is because like I said The gene can be passed without it being activated. On her fathers side there was the daemon gene and on her mothers side the Angle part was there. When they got together without knowing of the gene they had Courtney. Her parents loved her and spoiled her to a limit but never really gave affection and she was picked on . When she was fifteen she got visited by Fate and was told she was a special girl. She knew she wasn't normal. When she got pushed in a pond and they left her since she couldn't swim she realised she could breath under water. Since then she knew how to use her powers and also realised she was immortal and didn't really need that much sleep. Before she figured out all of her powers the police came to her door saying her parents were dead but didn't know how. She also had a vision as soon as they had left and the burn marks looked suspiciously like hand marks but blurred. From then on to about 100 years later. She had moved from place to place saving people whenever she could and started thinking she would never find some one to be with. She got many powers over the years before she met someone. He had long blonde hair and a pale complexion even though he had a tan. Then she also had to worry about the ONE. The ONE is the person that is your sworn enemy and will do anything to kill each other. On her birthday, which happened to be on a unlucky day for her, she found the ONE and they went into battle. She killed him in the end but got seriously injured herself. Draconian, the person with long blonde hair, found her and helped nurse her back to health. They got to know each other and a year later he proposed. They got married and lived happily as one could be. She could choice weather or not to giver her immortality up if her love wasn't immortal . When her first child was born she could tell that when and if she had other kids all of them would have the gene just it wont be active unless there was danger. No one but Draconian knew of what she was ever her children because she never changed again or used her powers again until she died. About 40 years after her last child was born, and she had 5 , she and her husband died in each others embrace surrounded but their children, grandchildren and great- grandchildren. The gene was passed on and the family line got spread out. They came back to my parents because they were related in 100 times removed cousins . That how I got the gene."

I sat back and looked at them. They were not doing anything but either looking at me with interest or just thinking for themselves. It was Rosalie who spoke next.

" When did you figure out that you were an Angelis?"

I knew this question was coming but to be honest , I didn't really know either. I opened my mouth and thought about it .

" I think it was after James attacked and Edward Jasper and Emmett were hunting Alice was shopping and Esme was designing a house. Carlisle was at the hospital and Rosalie I don't know wee you were but I was going over to Jacobs when I felt something. I just thought it was me being paranoid but I felt it again and it was my scenes coming in. When I neared Jacobs I knew the wolves were in their wolf form but I didn't know how. I stopped before I got to their clearing and something started changing. First It was just a little in like hair colour but then I grew wings and other things started happening next thing I knew I had all this knowledge in my head from Courtney and I was in the form of my Angelis. I stopped and before I knew it was flying threw the trees trying to get away from everything. after that ,about a week later, I had it all figured out and why it happened when it did and why and went to tell Jacob because I didn't really thing you would know and I know that I would get treated differently but Jacob would be fascinated for 10 minutes 20 at the tops and then go back to being me and Jacob. No offence to you but even without you knowing it you would of changed suitably. When you left I tried to scope out Victoria but no use and I was spending more time with Jake but than about the day before you came back my dad kept saying thing like ' are you going out with Jake' or will you go out with Jake?' I just got confused. Then you know the rest because I went to tell Sam what I was and in the forest I had finished and was meditating with them around me when I felt you come back to forks."

Again there was silence and then my mobile went off. I got it out looking at the ID and saw it was my dad. I looked at the time and my eyes widened. Surely it wasn't that time of night was it? I answer the call waiting for the yelling to start and I couldn't even turn the sound down because they would hear it any way.

**Phone conversation**

**Bella:**Hello?

**Charlie:**Hello? Is that all you have to say? Where have you been. I told you to get back here half an hour ago. I know your not with Jake otherwise I would have let you off but I called Billy and he told me he and Sam were talking in the living room not having seen you all day.

**Bella:**(she winced at his tone) Sorry dad I was just catching up with some friends. They were on the way to a film when...

**Charlie:** I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOUR FIRNEDS ARE DOING! I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT **NOW!**

**End phone conversation**

The beep went saying that he had hung up and I shut my phone. I was staring at it. I mean that was load shouting for me to hear it on low volume and about a meter away from my head. I looked to the Cullens and I saw concern and worry with also a bit of anger and I shook my head. I stood up and bid them goodbye. As I walked out of the house I had a feeling that this was going to be an even long night...

_**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **_

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all who have read this and I want them to know that I am not going to stop on this even thought it may take a while to update.**

_**I would like to thank...**_

_**aderrett: I thought people would like this story. I try and make it good. Thanks for reviewing. **_

**Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...**

_**Charmedgirl97.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she is powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Last time:**

The beep went saying that he had hung up and I shut my phone. I was staring at it. I mean that was load shouting for me to hear it on low volume and about a meter away from my head. I looked to the Cullens and I saw concern and worry with also a bit of anger and I shook my head. I stood up and bid them goodbye. As I walked out of the house I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night...

**chapter 7**

I walked outside and then figured out I would have to run back to my car on near the reservation. I would also have to talk to Jake but my dad said he wanted me home. Oh well I'm already in trouble and if I can get Jake to drive me home I can say I was with him when My friends came and he went home and I needed my car. I searched for my phone in my pockets and found it. I was walking down the road from the Cullens house when he finally picked up.

**Phone conversation**

**Jake:**Hello?

**Bella:** Hey Jake it's me, Bella. I am on the way to your house so we can talk but your going to have to drive me home.

**Jake:** Why?

**Bella:** well, I am just coming from the Cullens after a very long explanation and my dad also just rung. He was very mad because I was meant to be home half an hour ago and he knows I wasn't with you. So If we talk on the way to my house and you came in he wouldn't get so mad.

**Jake: **OK I will . Where are you now? I could pick you up.

**Bella:** Don't worry and nearly at your place and I will see you in a minute. Bye

**Jake:** Bye!

**End phone conversation **

I walked up the yard to my car and saw Jake coming out. Billy was following him out seeing where he was going. Billy saw me and looked a little mad. I don't know what I did to him but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

" Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" Jake looked at me while asking. I knew he was a bit worried about my dad yelling for just being half an hour late. I nodded back and waved to billy as we got into the car. I had actually forgotten how cold it really was when I wasn't running or in my form. Jake looked at me and lifted and arm up as if saying come on over here. I snuggled into him like I would his wolf.

" So how did it go with the Cullens?" I looked up at him while he had his eyes on the road he was still listening . " It went well. They accepted me and they weren't afraid of me. They asked a few questions and I answered in detail through out. I think Carlisle will want to have a look at my form closely so he can see what makes it different from the normal me besides the looks." He nodded and then parked up as we were at my house. I saw Charlie look through the living room window frowning but then smiling when he saw me snuggling up up Jake. I nudged him and whispered to him to discreetly look at my dad. He did so and started frowning aswell. It looked like my dad was up to something. I just shook my head and got out the car, Jake following. We got in to the house and was confronted my Charlie in all his smiling glory.

" Bella , there you are .I was wondering when you would get home. Well what did you and Jake get up to?"

I shared a look with Jacob and I went to speak.

" Well we went into town just to have a look around, when we saw some of my friends coming out the pictures. Jessica stopped when she saw me out and about then got this smile on her face that made her look like she had really good gossip. She came over and told me something that I never would of thought I would hear again. The Cullens are back dad!" I looked to Jake out of the corner of my eye and he barely nodded before my dad went into a rage.

" There back? Oh I hope if you go near them they don't hurt you again. I mean … … … …" That's all we heard as he staked of to the living room to get his beer. Although I thought I heard him say after he had said 'I hope they don't hurt you again' "that's my job" But I could of heard him wrong. I didn't worry about it and led Jake up to my room. That was the weirdest thing that I have ever heard my dad say. We sat down on my bed and I started thinking. Maybe now that the Cullens are back me and Edward an be together again. I also started thinking about Jasper and how hot he is. No no no I can't think of things like that. He is with Alice and He would never go with me and Edward would be disgusted. I sighed and snuggled into Jacob.

**The next day**

Today is a school day and the Cullens are going to be there. It's a good job that Edward can't read my mind otherwise he would know. I parked my car up and got out. I shut the door and sensed that they were driving in now. There were two cars. Edwards black Volvo and Rosalie's red convertible BMW. The things that was wired was that only Edward and Jasper were in the Black Volvo while Emmett and Alice and Rosalie were in the red BMW. I thought nothing of it as I saw Edward along with Alice and Rosalie walking this way. Emmett was just smiling and I thought I saw Jasper try and not smile because he was meant to be impassive at school.

I didn't know what they wanted but when Alice started squealing and then when Alice whispered to Rosalie she did to. Edward desisted to talk to me first before the girls dragged me off.

" Bella do you think that now that we have no secrets we could go back to like we were before?" I bit my lip to stop me from smiling like a mad woman and nodded my head . He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek before the girl grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Rosalie's car. I didn't want to know what they were going to do but I hope at least we weren't going to go far.

" Don't worry . Were just going back to our house and give you a makeover. You look absolutely gorgeous in your other form and we would like you to be like that without the wings and we are going to make you like that. All we will need you to do it to change so we can take pictures so we know what we are going to make you look like."

I nodded the thought for a while . I wonder if I can change but get my winds to stay in. I shook my head mentally and then just thought about how Edward and the whole school will react to my new look. I smiled thinking of all the poor boys who were going to get hooked and not be able to do anything about it.

**Alice's POV**

Me and Rosalie dragged Bella to Rosalie's car and pushed her in. I could tell she didn't want to go far because of her father . " Don't worry . Were just going back to our house and give you a makeover. You look absolutely gorgeous in your other form and we would like you to be like that without the wings and we are going to make you like that. All we will need you to do it to change so we can take pictures so we know what we are going to make you look like." I told her. She relaxed and sat back . I could almost tell what she was thinking when she had that smile on her face. Look out Forks high school, here comes the new and improved Bella Swan.

**Rosalie's POV**

While Edward was talking to Bella Alice had vision. We saw Bella looking like she did almost exactly but without the wings. We knew we were going to give her and makeover so we squealed and then dragged her over to my red convertible. We sat her in it and I drove off. I heard Alice say, " Don't worry . Were just going back to our house and give you a makeover. You look absolutely gorgeous in your other form and we would like you to be like that without the wings and we are going to make you like that. All we will need you to do it to change so we can take pictures so we know what we are going to make you look like." The smile on her face said, The boys are going to be all over me. I cant wait to see Edwards face.

_**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **_

**Authors Note: I would like to thank all who have read this and I want them to know that I am not going to stop on this even thought it may take a while to update.**

**Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. Goodbye...**

_**Charmedgirl97.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she is powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Last time:**

**Rosalie's POV**

While Edward was talking to Bella Alice had vision. We saw Bella looking like she did almost exactly but without the wings. We knew we were going to give her and makeover so we squealed and then dragged her over to my red convertible. We sat her in it and I drove off. I heard Alice say, " Don't worry . Were just going back to our house and give you a makeover. You look absolutely gorgeous in your other form and we would like you to be like that without the wings and we are going to make you like that. All we will need you to do it to change so we can take pictures so we know what we are going to make you look like." The smile on her face said, The boys are going to be all over me. I cant wait to see Edwards face.

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

As we drove up the Cullen drive I saw that Esme was already waiting for us. I think that maybe on of the boys had called and told her we were coming . She smiled when she saw me and hugged me like a mother would. I smiled back before Alice lead me up to Her room . Rosalie went into her room for a minute before coming out with a make up boxful of everything a normal teenage girl could want. They sat me down and got everything arranged. Then they told me to change and I did. They took about 4 photos s they know what to do with the hair, the nails, the face and just and overall one that was clothes. I then changed back and let them get to work. First they did the nail polish.

They had loads of colours for the nail polish and my nails were purple usually when In form but they went with a dark blue nearly purple.

Then they went onto my hair so they could do my make up last while it dried. First they washed it to make it shiny then they got some red hair die that they keep if they want to change their hair a little. The colour was blood red and they thought it shouted me but I wouldn't know yet because I couldn't see. Then while they waited for it to dry they checked what it was like out side them had a look for clothes.

Since it wasn't raining they would go with a silver tight short sleeves top that went below the waist and clung to the hips. Then a black mini skirt that was long enough to be comfortable for me. They had some fishnet tights and a brown Pair of very short high heels. The jacket the chose for me was a gold one without a hood on it.

Now that my nails were dry and they blow-dried my hair it was time to put on the clothes then the finishing touches. They sat me down again, without the jacket, and did my make up. They put blue mascara on and black eye-liner. Some foundation to make me look a like I have a bit of colour. Then some light blusher on my cheeks so I stand out. They then put on light purple eye shadow and the pink glitter sparkles on. For the lipstick it was a just darker than my normal lips colour and some red sparkly lip gloss. They were done. They stood me up and put me in front of the mirror. If you didn't know it was me or didn't know what I looked like in for you wouldn't reconise me at all.

They said all I needed to do was die my hair ones a week and re-do my nails at the same time. The make up would be done by us in the morning when your in the car and Alice will help you with the clothes.

We went downstairs to show Esme and when she got a look at me she thought I was someone else. Ha ha I knew she was joking and I just smiled and then hugged her thanking her for the compliment. I then hugged Alice and Rosalie. We got in to the car and Alice sat in he back Insisting that I would be seen. It was lunch when we got to school. Alice texted Edward saying we'll be here son and they were standing out side of his car.

There were many people outside since it was a relatively nice day. Rosalie got out first then Alice and then Me. When Edward saw it was me he got all slack jawed while Rose Alice and me walked arm in arm towards them. They knew that I couldn't walk very well in high heels so they were helping me. Emmett started cat calling and Jasper wolf whistled. Some of the others turned to look and when they saw it was me they went all like Edward. We finally got there and stopped. I pushed Edwards chin up and he snapped out of it.

He looked at me once and then turned to Alice and Rosalie and said " If I had known you were going to do this I would of never let you because now Bella has even more boys going to try and get all over her. But thank you anyway. I think she looks very nice." I blushed but your couldn't really tell. I smiled winningly at him then grabbed Alice and walked straight past them. Jasper joined up and we started talking. They caught up with us when Jessica and Lauren came over to talk to me.

" Bella what the hell have you done to your self. I mean your actually … pretty!"Lauren demanded.

I lifted one eye brow up and opened my mouth. " Are you insisting that I wasn't pretty before? Or are you just jealous because I look ten time the woman that you could be? " I rolled my eyes and saw Alice and the rest smirking. Emmett looked as if he was about to laugh.

" I... uh..bu.. n.. y." I laughed a little chuckle.

" That s what I thoughts so . Now if you will excuse me we need to get ready for class and be away from your ugly hides." With that I walked past them leaving the people who heard laughing out right.

I was smirking by the time Rosalie came to me. She stood in front of me and looked at my face. Then she hugged me and said " I am so proud. You are becoming vain like us, well except for Emmett." With that she let go since she got an indignant cry from Emmett. She patted his arm and he just crossed them and pouted. I laughed and then shook my head. Edward took my hand and Alice went over to Rosalie to talk about what they were going to do to me tomorrow. Jasper joined us and he pointed out to me that I really do look nice with what I have on and what Rose said was true. Next we had Biology and we sat in the same place as we did last time. This time when Mike walked in he looked over to my seat and did a double take. He hen looked at me and sat down next to Eric. He prodded him and then pointed to me. Eric did the same as mike did and then smiled at me. I could hear Edward laughing very quietly so that only I could hear him but it was still laughing. Sir came in and started the register.

" Sofia Allen?" - " Here sir!"

" Becky Backstitch?" - " Here sir!"

" Edward Cullen ?" - " Here sir."

… …

" Mike?" - " Here !"

" Angela?" - " Here sir!"

" Jessica?" - " Here"

"Eric?" - " Here!"

"Bella Swan?" - "Here Sir!"

When she replied he looked at her like he did everyone one else and just stared. Then he snapped out of it and put the register down. He then turned to the board with a front and wrote things on there. He kept glancing back at her like he kept seeing things or seeing her wrong but that frown stayed on his face. They only had one more class to go when Biology was over and that was English lit.

I like English lit but it's good were watching a film today and don't have to do any work. Sometimes sir would ask us to repeat some of what they had said to make sure we had listened and this film just so happened to be withering heights. I know this of by heart and I know Edward does so I will be able to tell were we are with my hearing. I also think we wont get asked because most people will be staring at us and then they will get asked.

**The end of the day**

Since I am at school my dad lets me stay out later and since the Cullens are back he wants me to be like I was before they left. Well that's not possible because I have already changed my personality and look so I cant be the same and follow my dad rules. Oh no... my new look. I wonder what Charlie is going to say to it. I wonder what Jake would say to it. I hope my dad doesn't throw a fit and I hope Jake does like it.

Well when I get back from the Cullens I should find out. Charlie invited Billy and Jacob over for the football match and some beer. And Jake will probably hang out with me or something. This will defiantly be interesting.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Authors Note: Well that Is another chapter over and done with. I just cant seen to put much into these chapters. I hope people like them. I may do short chapters but when It is finished this will be a long story. **

**I haven't got any review lately except one a few days ago so can you please hit the little green button and make me happy. I also have a pole on my profile asking if Jacob should be with Harriet when she comes in or not.**

**Well that all fr now but I think I might do another one today. **

**By **

**charmedgirl97**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello I have added a new character and her name is Jamie Harry Potter. Yes I know it is from Harry Potter so I will do two Disclaimer. She does know of magic and was abused in the earlier Years but never went to Hogwarts because she taught herself and is more powerful than most wizards and witches. They don't get into fight and Voldermort never existed. She is not stronger than Bella or the Cullens or The Wolves but she is powerful so when the big fight come between the vampire Nomads and Human blood drinkers she doesn't have to be protected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own the creature name that she is but I will tell you more about that in a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: They find Jamie with the Vampires In this chapter or in the next I don't know.**

**Authors note: Hello in this story there are Vampires, Shape- shifting Wolves and Half Deamon and Half Angel creatures called Angelis. I also have a witch in this chapter and for nearly the rest. I have already written up some other chapters so all I need to do is copy them to the computer. Oh and by the way the pairings...**

**Bella Swan-Edward Cullen-Jasper Cullen.**

**Rosalie Cullen-Emmett Cullen- Alice Cullen.**

**Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen .**

**Jacob Black-Jamie Potter.**

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-Harry Potter-Harry Potter-Harry Potter- **

**Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Last time:**

**The end of the day**

Since I am at school my dad lets me stay out later and since the Cullens are back he wants me to be like I was before they left. Well that s not possible because I have already changed my personality and look so I cant be the same and follow my dad rules. Oh no... my new look. I wonder what Charlie is going to say to it. I wonder what Jake would say to it. I hope my dad doesn't throw a fit and I hope Jake does like it.

Well when I get back from the Cullens I should find out. Charlie invited Billy and Jacob over for the football match and some beer. And Jake will probably hang out with me or something. This will defiantly be interesting.

**Chapter 9**

I didn't know what I was going to do. I mean I wanted to go round to the Cullens house to show Carlisle my new-look but I had to back home by 5. Wait I could run there and get my new look messy and then run back to my car and go home or I could get one of the speed demon to drive me there and I run back. No I will just drive to the Cullens stay till 4.30 then drive home. That will work. I will follow them as best as I can and then show Carlisle . We all got into our cars and drove to the Cullens big house.

When we got their Carlisle was just getting out of the car. I grinned at Alice who was standing next to the car and she nodded. I heard her say something like" presenting thee new Bella Swan!" and she pulled the door open. I put on a small smile but making me look hot and stepped out. I saw Edward smile at me before I looked at Carlisle. He looked really shocked. He then turned to Edward and just looked at him. He nodded back and that all the proof he needed saying that it was indeed me and not one of Alice's projects. Alice was known for doing things to people that she knew like making them up but without their consent. He just wanted to know if I liked it and wanted it or not. Edward put his arm around me and we walked into the house and saw Esme sitting their sewing something. She looked up when she heard we were in the house. She saw me and Edward and just smiled at us then kissed Carlisle and went back to sewing again. We sat on the sofas me then Edward then Alice then Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat while Carlisle and Esme were on the 2 seater. I leaned into Edward and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I closed my eyes pretending to drift off when I heard a gasp to my right. I didn't have time to look because I was seeing a vision too like Alice. I don't know if it was the same one or not but I could only hope not.

_**Vision**_

_**I walked into my house looking and wearing the exact same clothes so it couldn't be that far into the future. When I walked into the living room my dad was on the sofa watching TV. When he saw me he paused for a minute then looked enraged. He turned the TV off and stormed up to me. He then bought back hit fist and threw a punch at me. I ducked just in time to see him hit the wall. He hadn't thrown it too hard so it didn't hurt more than a sting. That's when the door bell went. I walked or more like ran into my room and sat on my bed waiting for my ... Charlie to either call me if it's for me or just sit down again. When I heard Jacobs voice and I couldn't be more relieved. I shouted in my room and I heard him coming up the stairs**_

_**End vision**_

I came out of the vision with Edward looking at me concerned with Jasper on my right holding Alice's hand as she got over from it. We looked straight at each other then tensed. I looked at my watch and saw I had 30minutes to get home before my dad threw a fit again. It was as if she could read my mind so she said to everyone else.

" It seems that Bella has found another one of her gifts. As you know she can reads minds but if I go into a vision with her around she gets too see it too. It will be like she was there. The vision I... we just had was of Bella heading home and at 5.01 there was a crash. We just have to wait until past that until she can go home then it wont happen."

I was thankful that she was doing the talking. I just couldn't get my mind around what I saw. I think It's still going to happen anyway but I think Alice just gave me more time to get my wits about me . I looked at her and nodded. She knew we were going to have to talk about this sometime but not when the family is around. As the clock struck 5 I started to go out I hugged everyone goodbye kissed Edward, nodded to Alice saying everything's alight and walked out.

I got into my car and headed for the road I made sure I looked exactly like I did in the vision so nothing went wrong. Well more wrong than it would be but still it's what I have to do. I also have to be ready to get out of the way of the punch he was going to throw at me. I just hope Jake gets there soon. I parked the car up just like I had then walked up to the door. I walked into my house looking and wearing the exact same clothes in the same way to be right. When I walked into the living room my dad was on the sofa watching TV. When he saw me paused for a minute then looked enraged. He turned the TV off and stormed up to me. He then bought back hit fist and threw a punch at me. I ducked just in time to see him hit the wall. He hadn't thrown it too hard so it didn't hurt more than a sting. That's when the door bell went. I walked or more like ran into my room and sat on my bed waiting for my ... Charlie to either call me if it's for me or just sit down again. When I heard Jacobs voice and I couldn't be more relieved. I shouted in my room and I heard him coming up the stairs. I sat back against my back board of my bed then waited for him to come to my room. When he walked in he looked exactly like everyone else did when they saw my new look. Well except Charlie. He then snapped out of it when I took my coat on. It was very hot in here. He was still looking at me when he sat down on my bed. When he finally thought of something to say he had been sitting down for 3 minutes.

" Wow Bella, you look … amazing . If I wasn't your brother in everything but blood I would kiss you right now. Well were did you get this new look from? Was it the Cullens. I know Alice and Rosalie are both fashion people and I knew you wanted a new look … and here you go."

I nodded at him with a big smile. He liked my new look and he said things that if Charlie was listening he wouldn't find anything new about what and were I got my look from.

Me and Jake talked about all the things that had happened when I was at school today. I even told him I had skipped some but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was going to enjoy throwing the guys of off me. I smiled at that but I knew and so did he, that he would get help by Jasper and Emmett. Edward would probably stand back with me and check I'm ok first them go to the boys. The Girls would take me to the bath room and make sure my hair and make-up and the outfit I'm wearing is still ok before going back outside. That would be the day were you got nearly all the Cullens after you. Girls would think the boys after them would be a good thing but not when they go into protective mode.

It was about 9 when Jake finally left so I got dressed for bed and started to read. It was only 2 minutes after Charlie had gone to bed after checking on me when I faked to sleep that Edward came through the window.

I put my book down and smiled at him. He sat on the end of my bed and smiled back at me. I leaned back on the back board and he sat next to me. I could tell he could smell the wolf in Jacob on my bed but he didn't comment. It didn't go near the top and he knew I would be guilty if I had done something with Jake. He asked me things that had happened that I didn't think I would need to explain to the rest of the Cullens and I gave him answers and he was a bit guilty about the depression I went into but got over it when about a week later I was happy because I had someone to talk to. It was in that moment that he was glad I had Jacob for a brother in all but blood.

**-Twilight-Twilight-Twilight-**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review it please even for advice. I think this is a lot better than my other stories as well. I will have my beta have a look at it if they have the time. I don't know why I started this story. I guess I was bored. Well that's all for now so I will write later. I hope I get more reviews than I have because on the last chapter the one before that one I didn't get any. Goodbye...**

**Charmedgirl97.**


	11. Sorry, no more chapters

Hey all It's Charmed girl 97

Sorry I've not posted for a while, but I am regret to say that I am not longer continuing on with this story. Not on this account anyway. I am switching accounts and there for all of my stories too.

I am also going to rewrite them.

On this profile I will put the link to my new profile, and all the rewritten Stories from this account xx My New Accounts name is _**MoonStoneCat125**_

_**Look me up**_

_**www. / **__**u/5101959/MoonStoneCat125**_

Thank you all for reading them and I hope you like them once I have re written them.

Bye Charmed Girl


End file.
